McKenzie Gale
Introduction Appearance Gale is a very tall, muscular Fishmen. He has pale blue skin, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin. Because of Gale's shapeshifting ability, he can possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles. And any other asortment of body parts, becuase of his shapeshift ablility. Personality Gale is a gruff loner who has a strong sense of personal honor. He also has a wild, animal-like nature to him and a savage, or "berserker," rage which he tries to control. However, Gale does have a sense of loyalty and responsibility and is fiercely loyal to his Boss, under whose command he wishes to die. Gale is seen constantly smiling when engaging in a fight with a formidable opponent. He considers the only honorable battles to be those that are fought one-on-one. Even the threat of death is not a reason to ignore this fact, as they believe that the winner is only to be determined when the other dies. He does consider surviving an otherwise lost battle good luck, as his Boss taught him, and is also sensible enough to carry two canteens of water with him for his aquatic healing ability. He is seemingly aware of any potential danger to his person and can immediately react to it. He is also shown to be analytical, able to quickly deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Gale preferrs direct physical combat, with which he has repeatedly been shown to be very proficient and dangerous. He is an expert user of Fishman Karate and also compind with his other moves, he is a very powerfull fishman. Physical Strength Like all fishmen, Gale is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. He has been seen several times lifting thousands of pounds without effort. As a fishman, he's ten times stronger than a common human, and even more underwater. However, he seems to possess amazing physical strength even for fishmen standards: his powerful shark-like jaws are capable of bending metal, crushing stone, and ripping through flesh alike. And many other feats of strength. Agility Gale can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Gale's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Gale's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed-as demonstrated through his catching missiles and throwing them back at their point of origin. Endurance The tissues of Gale's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Fishmen. Gale can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Gale's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Fishmen for that matter. At his peak, Gale can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him and hurt him as well. Shapeshifting Gale has a rare mutation amongst Fishmen. The ability, Shifting waters, allows the user to turn into different type of fishman. For example; Gale is a Tiger Shark fishmen, with the shifting waters, he can change his look into a sawshark fishman, complete with the nose and teeth. Givem this abillity, he is able to uses moves that are exclusivly to certain types of fishmen. *With his mutation, comes by-products, Aquatic Healing is one of them. If he was somehow injured, Gale's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most fishman. However, this healing is not similar to regeneration. It is possible to lose limbs and die if the wounds are to severe. *Another, is that he has displayed the ability to extinguish himself when set alight, water spraying from his skin in a manner explicitly likened to a sprinkler system. *Gale's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. *Gale possesses a natural form of sonar. *Gale can detect subtle movement or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. **Because of this, you would usually find him barefoot. Flight Because Gale can possesse wings (because of his mutation of into a skyfish fishman) he can have vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seems to fly at the speed of escape velocity when exerting himself fully. His flight speed at "normal" levels is enough to enable Gale to outspeed gunshots. Weapons He is capaple of using swords and guns. Gale also is capable of wielding other weapons such as spears but rarely does so due to his preference of hand to hand combat. Also, because of his shapeshifting, he is a living weapon of a lot of destruction. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Uses this type of haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Uses this type of haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design Gale is inspired by two peopl and one fish: *Gales looks are similar to a naruto character, Kisame. *He is also inspired by Namor, a Atlantean and Human hybrid. *And lastly, the letters that make up his name "Gale"; is the first four letters of the scientific name of a tiger shark, which is what type of fishmen he is. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Category:Male Category: Fishmen Category: Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Helmsman Category:Grand Line Characters Category: Superhuman Speed Category: Rokushiki User Category: Haoshoku Haki Users Category: Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category: Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Weapon Wielder Category: Weapon Specialist Category: Swordsman Category: Marksman Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category: Martial Artist Category:Former Royal Guard Category: Axe User Category: Bounty Hunter Category:Knife User Category: Spear User Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Stormbaron